


A Swallow's Love

by thegrimshapeofyoursmile



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, cirixmistle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile/pseuds/thegrimshapeofyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciri’s eyes light up in sheer relief and when she smiles, the entire room brightens. “I want you to meet my girlfriend, you and Yen and whoever is important,” she says without preamble and Geralt blinks again.</p>
<p>He certainly has not expected <em>that</em>.<br/>////<br/>Ciri introducing Mistle to the family. Sort of Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swallow's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Tumblr prompt "how about something were ciri introduces everyone to her girlfriend?", which I liked a lot. Hope the Anon likes how it turned out!

As most things in her life, Ciri comes out with a bang.

Geralt should not have been surprised, not really, but he finds that he is when Ciri rushes into his room one day, taking a deep breath before exclaiming, “I am gay.”

She fidgets while she waits for his answer, even though she holds her chin high and meets his gaze defiantly, as if she expected him to rise and shun her out of his house. Geralt blinks and takes a deep breath. 

“Alright, well,” he says and fidgets a little himself, desperately hoping for some contract that cannot wait to magically appear before his eyes so that he has an excuse for not dealing with this. Nothing of the sort happens, however, and so he just takes another breath. Ciri watches him with dark eyes, waiting and unsure of his reaction underneath her defiance. She is still his little girl, after all, and he has to protect her, but Gods, he does not know how to properly react on this. What is she expecting him to do? He can only guess, and so that is what he does. “Well, I still love you, Ciri.”

Ciri’s eyes light up in sheer relief and when she smiles, the entire room brightens. “I want you to meet my girlfriend, you and Yen and whoever is important,” she says without preamble and Geralt blinks again.

He certainly has not expected _that_.

////

Yennefer could not cook if her life depended on it, but she certainly knows where to cater the best food in town and so that is what they do. They probably would have sat on the carefully arranged table in frigid silence, him and Yennefer, were it not for Dandelion, who has considered himself important enough to show up as well, Triss Merigold in tow, who still seems to think of Ciri as some sort of little sister. Upon seeing the redheaded sorceress, Yen’s mood cooled down even more and now Triss pretends not so notice icy glares from pretty, violet eyes as she listens to Dandelion’s newest story. For once, Geralt is grateful that Dandelion’s pretty, blabbering mouth never runs out of things to say. 

When there is a knock on the door, Geralt and Yennefer exchange a quick, questioning glance. Triss half rises, which causes Yennefer to let the door fly open with a bang through a pointedly careless-seeming gesture of her hand. Always in need of asserting dominance, she is, and Geralt almost shakes his head because of the pointlessness of it all. Yennefer catches the gesture that gets only partially carried out; her mouth tightens, angrily, maybe sadly, but what is or was between them is a problem to solve on another time, and they both know it. For now, the only important thing is coming through the door at that very moment.

The first noticeable thing is that Ciri is smiling, a smile that is not only in the curves of her mouth, but her eyes, her entire face and body language as well. She is wearing tight brown pants, black boots reaching up to her knees and a white blouse that is loosely buttoned up, showing of the necklace of blue stones around her neck. Dandelion, who enjoys few things more than joyous people, is infected immediately and smiles back warmly, rising with open arms in such a natural manner that Geralt is almost jealous. 

“Ciri, dove!” Dandelion exclaims and Ciri gives him a half-hug. A full embrace is not possible since she would have needed both arms for it and she seems unable or unwilling – maybe both – to let go of the foreign hand tightly clasped in her own. The foreign hand belongs to a girl that looks wild with close-cropped, blonde hair and a wicked gleam in her eyes. Seven silver rings glint in one of her ears, another one in her nose and one in her lower lip, accentuating the sharp angles of her face. Her jeans are torn at the knees and thighs, her red top so tight that her breasts cannot go unnoticed. There is green paint on her nails, red color on her lips. She is bright and colorful like a parrot and there is something about her that screams danger. Apparently, however, there is no danger for Ciri, for the adoration whenever the girl looks at Geralt’s daughter is real. Geralt tries to force himself to relax; this is what Ciri chose, and he is willing to accept her decisions.

“Ciri,” he says before Yennefer can open her mouth and do the same, and Ciri turns her entire body towards him. There is the same hope in her eyes than when she told him that she was gay, and Geralt wants nothing less than crushing that hope. “Who is your lady friend?”

“This is Mistle,” Ciri says and the girl at her side gives a crooked smile and waves hello. There are more rings on her fingers, Geralt notices, thick and silver with gems embedded in them, things etched into them. She looks like a pirate, that’s what she does, and somehow Geralt finds himself smiling at her. 

“Hello, Mistle,” he says and extends a hand towards her so that she can shake it. Mistle’s grip is firm and secure. He thinks of that grip holding Ciri and decides that he can live with that. “Welcome to the family.”

Ciri hugs him tight and does not let go for a long time.


End file.
